


Initiation

by untouchablerave



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Reign (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: Crossover: The Divergent Series and Reign (TV Series)
I wasn't sure which I would have preferred; death or to be factionless.





	

As I jumped from the roof into the darkness below, I thought I would die. I wasn’t sure which I would have preferred; death or to be factionless. Just as I thought I was going to start hyperventilating, the net at the bottom of the pit caught me, and I shrieked in delight. At the side of the net, a blonde boy waited for me.

“What, did you get pushed?” He asked, looking down at my grey, starchy clothes.

“No.”

He helped me down onto the safe ground. My legs felt like jelly.

“What’s your name?”

“It’s…” I breathed, trying to steady myself and my nerves.

“Choose wisely, you don’t get to pick again.”

“Mary,” I replied. “What’s yours?”

“Francis,” he replied, turning to the crowd that was gathering. “First jumper – Mary!”

*

At dinner, I sat on a bench with the other initiates, not the Dauntless born, who still seemed to see us as visions of our old factions, despite the fact we were dressed in black. In truth, it was just as weird for us as it was for them.

“I’m Kenna, Candor,” The girl said next to me, picking up a beef burger with her fingers, looking already at home.

“I’m from Abnegation,” I replied.

“A stiff?” another girl asked, opposite me. “I’m Greer, Erudite.”

“Why’s that so surprising?” I asked.

“Abnegation to Dauntless transfers are the least common,” she replied as she ate. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“No more talk about your old factions,” Francis interjected as he sat down, with a dark haired boy who looked similar to him. “You’re Dauntless now.”

“Were you Dauntless born?” I asked him, trying to be polite. “Or a transfer?”

“What makes you think you can talk to me?” He asked, then took a bite of his burger.

“Because you seem super approachable,” I retorted with a forced smile. Francis looked away and began talking to the dark haired boy next to him.

“You, my friend, have a death wish,” Kenna laughed, under her breath.

“I might be a Stiff, but I’m Dauntless now. And no one is going to push me around,” I said, loudly enough so I know Francis would hear.


End file.
